Vacuum coating or deposition of materials is a process commonly used in the manufacture of a variety of products including, but not limited to, semiconductors, optics, and the formation of thermal barriers on high temperature components. One method for coating materials having very small vapor pressures, such as metals or ceramics, is by placing the coating material and a workpiece to be coated in a vacuum chamber, reducing the pressure (typically in the range of 10−7 to 10−4 Torr), and heating the material. The resulting coating vapor streams outwards from the material and coats the surface of the workpiece. Due to the low vacuum chamber pressure, vaporized coating materials travel nearly unimpeded, following an approximately line-of-sight trajectory. The most common sample heating method uses directed electron beam energy.
Many manufacturing steps involve depositing multilayered coatings of a multitude of materials. Generally it is important to be able to control the coating purity and deposition thickness to achieve desired results. In addition, many of the benefits of producing multiple coating layers on a workpiece are achieved when the coating steps are carried out sequentially under vacuum, and the trend in coating technology has been towards obtaining purer, more uniform and controllable coating thickness of multiple materials. An apparatus for carrying out sequential coating is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,329, which describes a mechanism for sequentially moving crucible pockets in line with a single heating source in a single vacuum chamber. While the mechanism of that patent was used in conjunction with electric resistance heating, the same mechanism works just as well with other sources, such as electron beams (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,059 to Flatscher et al.). The use of electron beams, which can be positioned using controllable magnetic fields, allows for the option of keeping the samples in place while deflecting the heating source, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,521.
One major problem with the open material containers disclosed in the previously referenced patents is cross-contamination between crucibles. Although the majority of coating materials is directed away from its source, some material invariably diffuses back towards the source, contaminating the other source materials. This reduces the purity of the coating material and limits the usefulness of multiple coating chambers. One solution to this contamination problem is to incorporate a noncontacting crucible cover or movable lid with an opening that allows vapor from the heated sample to coat the workpiece, while shielding all of the other samples contamination. A typical cover arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,935 to Wegmann, which discloses an electron beam heated vapor source with such a cover. The arrangement is that of a flat, fixed cover and a multiple pocket crucible that rotates the samples through a heating region, allowing each pocket in turn to become a heated pocket. The cover and crucible are separated by a small gap that limits, but does not eliminate, line-of-sight contamination. In this configuration coating deposits that build up on the lid, interfering with the desired operation of the cover and requiring much maintenance. In addition, this type of cover can result in a new path for contamination—cover deposits can be scraped off or flake off into crucibles containing different materials. Nearly all covers known in the art rely on close tolerances to reduce, but not eliminate, line-of-sight contamination, and thus they still have the disadvantage of providing a path for contamination.
Some of the limitations of noncontacting covers were addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,245 to Stoessl et al. In Stoessl et al., a cover contacts the crucible surface in the vicinity of the heated sample to hinder the flow of material from the heated sample to any unheated samples. The cover and crucible are connected so that crucible rotation lifts the cover, allowing for sample selection. Although this approach reduces contamination by vapors migrating from heated to unheated samples, it is well known by those in the art that coating material rapidly accumulates on cover and crucible surfaces located within line-of-sight and particularly on those surfaces that are also near heated samples. In addition, the lifting mechanism described by Stoessl et al. occupies a large fraction of the crucible surface area, limiting the number of samples which can be accommodated. The coupled rotation and lifting mechanism of Stoessl et al. also allows for multiple contacts per material selection if the rotation is not between adjacent crucibles, which may increase the opportunity for cross-contamination.
In both the Wegmann and Stoessl et al. configurations, deposits have a tendency to rapidly accumulate thick layers of coating material that can easily flake or be scraped off and contaminate adjoining samples during rotation of the crucible. In addition, the close tolerances between cover and crucible in both of those references can be violated by deposits, requiring equipment maintenance limited by the ability of the cover mechanism to operate properly. It is desired to have an improved crucible cover that can accommodate deposits while reducing contamination.